


FUBAR (Frosted Up Beyond All Recognition)

by Politzania



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Last Stand, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Clint and Bucky make a desperate last stand.  [Fluffier than it sounds]Bucky Barnes Bingo: FUBAR
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: BBB Special Events





	FUBAR (Frosted Up Beyond All Recognition)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: FUBAR  
> BBB Flash Bingo Square Filled: Card 2: FUBAR  
> Author: PoliZ  
> Pairing: WinterHawk  
> Rating: General  
> Warnings: Drabble, fight scene,  
> Summary: Clint and Bucky make a desperate last stand. [Fluffier than it sounds]  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643984  
> Word Count: 100

“So - this looks bad.” Clint reviewed their dwindling ammunition. 

“Tell me something I didn’t know, champ.” Bucky muttered. “Thought you were some kind of marksman.” 

Clint aimed and fired; but his shot was deflected. “That woulda been a direct hit except for that damn shield.” 

“I know, pal. Gives ‘em a hell of an advantage, don’t it?” Bucky’s expression was grim. “A frontal attack is our only chance.” 

It was no chance at all, but they both knew that. “Ready when you are, Buck.” 

They charged and were immediately pelted with snow; Steve and Tony crowing in victory. “We win!”


End file.
